Eagle
Eagle Flamekhan, prince of Nevarl's (Navarre in the fan translation) honorable guild of thieves, is an NPC in Seiken Densetsu 3. He is the best friend of Hawkeye, son of Lord Flamekhan, and brother to Jessica. Together, they live in the Sand Fortress of Nevarl. Both Hawkeye and Eagle have such a close friendship (due to being friends from childhood) that it is almost equal to brothers. Apparently, they also have the similar thinking to another. During Seiken Densetsu 3 At the start of Hawkeye's story, after Hawk is told of Flamekhan's plans none of which suit his character (becoming king as he despises royalty, attacking the Wind Kingdom of Rolante, and making the guild into a kingdom), he meets Eagle who is musing over what was announced. Eagle then touches on his father's odd behavior, with which Hawk can either agree or disagree (via the player's choice). Eagle notes his father has been acting odd ever since he met "Isabella" when returning home from the desert with her. In order to confirm his connection to Isabella and his father's odd behavior, Eagle begins to snoop to find out even if he dies doing so. Hawk then follows suit, and when they arrive in Flamekhan's quarters, they overhear Isabella mention a lord to a shady, vampire-like man and intervene to see Flamekhan unconscious, Isabella and the unknown man. Eagle demanded to know who the shady person was and what happened to his father, but neither of these questions were answered as the man left Isabella to deal with Hawk and Eagle. Eagle reinstated his demands to Isabella again, but all he got was a mind-control spell to the face. Eagle then weakly warned Hawk to run away, but the spell then took control of his body. Only one goal for Eagle existed now: to kill Hawk. Hawk tries to, in vain of course, to snap Eagle out of the spell, but Isabella tells him that Eagle takes no heed to Hawk's words and the only option was to either slay Eagle or be slain by Eagle. Hawk chose the former, and thus Eagle was mortally injured (Eagle had been hit with the flat of the blade the whole battle), but Isabella finished Eagle off with a Fireball spell and ended Eagle's life. Soon after, Flamekhan came out of his state and many soldiers arrived after hearing that Eagle had fallen to Isabella's hands. Next, Hawk is then thrown in prison and sentenced to execution. To add salt to Hawk's wounds, Isabella warns him that if he tells Jessica about who in actuality killed her brother, then Jessica would be joining her dead brother as a necklace was placed around her neck to strangle her if the truth is spoken or if Isabella had been killed. Later, Hawk is then rescued by Nikita and Hawk flees Navarre with Nikita's blessing. Hawk then goes off to the Holy City Wendel to meet the Priest of Light, at Nikita's advice, to remove the cursed artifact and to destroy Isabella soon after. Circle of Mana Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Non-Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters